


Like a mirror.

by Velouriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are very competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as "loueh-oioi"

 

 

 It was like watching a mirror, a really strange one. Hair pointing everywhere, lips closed on a straight line, and eyes locked on each other's, blue and green melting together.

  
"Guys, I think you're getting this way too far." Said Liam with a worry expression on his face.

  
"Yeah, could you please let it go so we can go outside for a drink or something?" Niall sighed and dropped his head against Zayn's shoulder.

  
"No." Harry and Louis said at the same time.

  
Harry was making funny faces but Louis barely smiled. Zayn rolled his eyes and looked at Liam with an eyebrow lifted. Liam stood up from the couch, sighing defeated.

  
"Well, we're leaving, if you want to join us, text me or something." Liam said before stepping out the room, being followed by Zayn and Niall.

  
"Don't you want to go with them, Hazza?" Louis grinned. "Maybe they're going to Taco Bell."

  
Harry felt how his stomach flipped at the thought of tacos, besides he was really hungry.

  
"I can join them later, I won't lose against you again." Harry answered with teary eyes.

  
Harry and Louis were tempted to close their eyes, there were tears running down their cheeks. They would have given anything to blink but their ego was bigger than the itch.

  
Harry then had an idea, and out of the blue, he leaned forwards and made his lips collided with Louis' without closing his eyes. He saw how Louis blinked in surprise. Harry laughed while he drew away to see Louis in the eye.

  
"I won," Harry said and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, his smile was so bright and beautiful that Louis was open-mouthed without noticing it.

  
"I want a rematch," Louis said after a few seconds.


End file.
